The proposed study attempts to explore cultural and social adjustment patterns of Korean immigrants in the Chicago area by using data collected among a sample of 500 Korean immigrants. In addition to simply describing the patterns, this study will test the following specific hypotheses for analytical purposes: (1) Social assimilation occurs concomitant with or subsequent to cultural assimilation; (2) Socio-economic status is positively related to the degree of cultural assimilation; (3) Socio-economic status is not related to the degree of social assimilation; (4) Status inconsistency affects the degree of both cultural and social assimilations; and (5) There is no direct linear relationship between the length of sojourn in the United States and the degree of cultural and social assimilation. Cultural and social assimilations will be measured by a series of attitudinal and behavioral items related to the immigrants' social interactional patterns and their adoption of American cultural traits. Analysis of variance will be used to test the hypothesis concerning the differential between cultural and social assimilations. The hypothesized additive effects of status variables on cultural and social assimilations may be ascertained by using multiple-correlation analyses. The hypothesis of status inconsistency will be tested by employing dummy-variables multiple regressions to isolate status additive effects on assimilation from inconsistency effects. To test the hypothesis concerning the effects of the length of sojourn in the United States on cultural and social assimilations, scattergram and correlation analysis may be used to find the nature and degree of the relationship between the two variables.